Atem Vs Kaiba
by ChangeOfHe4rt
Summary: At the end of Bringing Down A Notch Kaiba challenged Atem(Yami ) to a duel and he wasn't talking about an ordinary duel. This is the start of that duel. Features puzzleshipping/prideshipping with an Uke Atem(Yami) in both ships. Contains lemony reference and substance and eventual lemon. This is Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Yami Yugi= Yami/Pharaoh/Atem

Yugi Motou= Aibou/Yugi

Seto Kaiba= Kaiba/Dragon/

[Yami to Hikari]

/Hikari to Yami/

**characters thoughts**

"Hi this is Ryou, Ch4ngeOfHe does not own Yugioh, this fic contains lemony reference and or substance and is rated M. Puzzleshipping/Prideshipping featuring an Uke Atem(Yami). "This is the continuation of Bringing Down A Notch.

[ Aibou what is the meaning of this .]

/ You're dueling Kaiba today that's the meaning./

[ But why am I dressed like this?]

/For the duel that's why./

[ Aibou I demand to know why I'm tied to this makeshift throne in only a pleasure slaves shendyte.]

/ For the duel that's why./

[ You significant fool you have displeased your Pharaoh, Yugi you will be punished for this stunt.]

/Oh so now I'm a significant fool, oh great and powerful one?/

[Yugi I demand that you untie me at once!]

/Oh so now you're demanding me, when last night you were whimpering on your hands and knees for me to pound in that sweet sun kissed... 'Aibou!' ass of yours./

/Now what were you telling me last night?/

" Oh please Aibou fill me up, give me all you have inside."

"So huge Aibou, it's not going to fit!"

"Punish me for all those unnecessary penalty games I've done."

"Isn't that right Atem?." * **haha***

"Yugi you are just evil that's what you are!"

/Hmm I think someone needs to be reminded whose the Master in this relationship,don't you agree Atem?/

[Aibou I'm sorry please untie me.]

/ Sorry Yami but I can't now play nice with Kaiba and if you're good I might let you top the next time./

**Probably not**

/

Enjoy your duel!/

[Aibou!]

( 15 minutes later)

Atem I hope you're ready for a duel that you'll never forget, " Kaiba smirked as he walked in wearing his trade mark trench coat and carrying his briefcase. "Atem you're looking a little upset, here let me help you get your duel disk on," Kaiba said as he leaned over the scantily clad Pharaoh in order to strap the duel disk on his arm.

The former priest couldn't help but inwardly chuckle as his former Pharaoh let out a small moan, due to his trench coat accidentally brushing a certain spot on the Pharaoh's person. **Hmm we haven't even started our duel and already he's flushed** "That does it Atem , Yugi already loaded your deck into the duel disk for you." "There's just one more thing before we start this duel see that box next to you, it's part of the game." Well as you and your light always say 'It's Time To Duel," Kaiba laughed as he inserted his cards in his duel disk and the display read 4000 LP.

After rock paper scissors it was decided that Atem would go first.

"Wait Kaiba what's in the box," Atem asked as he managed to draw a card from his deck. You see he was still tied to the thrown with not much flexibility for his arms or his legs which were spread open and loosely tied to the legs of the throne. "Ah it's a good thing that it's not windy in here don't you agree Pharaoh," Kaiba smirked as he gazed upon the cloth that barely covered the spirit of the puzzle's middle region.

[Yugi you are going on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm, when I get out of here!]

/ I can't I promised Jonouchi that I'd go to the baseball game with him tomorrow./

"We're in a middle of a duel, now stop conversing with Yugi, and finish your turn," Kaiba said tapping his fingers against his duel disk.

/ Well don't keep Kaiba waiting Yami./

"Fine I summon Celtic Guardian (Atk 1400/ Def 1200) in Attack mode," and place two cards face down."

"End Turn."

"About damn time Atem I draw."

" I summon Kaiser seahorse (Atk 1700/ Def 1650) in Attack mode, and set two cards down as well."

"Now Attack the Pharaoh's Celtic Guardian, and rid him of his monster," Kaiba instructed his monster who happily chis kebab the poor Guardian causing the said Pharaoh's LP to drop to 3800.

"Hmm not much of a challenge, did Yugi keep you up late last night," Kaiba laughed as he ending his turn.

"Kaiba the game isn't over yet, it has just began, now I draw."

**Yes Pharaoh it has just begun**

"First I play the magic card premature burial and at the cost of 800 LP I revive my Celtic Guardian." (3000 LP) "Next I activate the magic card Dan Keto The Cure Master from my hand to replenish my life points. (4000 LP).

"So you managed to bring your LP back to 4000, no big deal," Kaiba said as he fidgeted with the cards in his hand.

"Now Kaiba I sacrifice Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode (2000 Atk/1700 Def). Next I summon my big shield gardner in defense mode ( Atk 300/ Def 2000). "Dark Magic Attack." "You're Kaiser Seahorse is now vanquished, Kaiba."

" Really Atem you think I'd let you kill my monster without any consequences?"

"Reveal face down trap Ring Of Destruction, now you will lose 1700 LP Pharaoh."

Suddenly the box next to Atem side started to glow, the next thing he noticed was a ring around his staff. His LP dropped down to 2300.

"Kaiba what is going on, why didn't you lose any LP?"

"Where's your ring?"

"Oh RA get this off of me!"

"To answer your questions I played this little card as well "Ring Of Defense." (Battle damage becomes zero think it only applies to the player who activated it I've never actually played the card Ring Of Destruction played it and it was part of my deck when it wasn't banned back in the day when Yugioh first came out lol, not sure but that's how it works in the anime so going with that way for the fic.)

"Though since I harbor no ill feelings towards you Pharaoh , I'm going to loosen those arm restraints of yours so you can draw your cards more easily, and maybe ease the discomfort between your legs if you can that is." Once Kaiba had finished he walked back to his side of the dueling field.

By this time he had tossed away his trench coat as it was beginning to get hot.

"Well are you ending turn now," Kaiba asked as he licked his lips. The site of his former Pharaoh and always forever rival practically naked with a ring around his um staff was having a slight affect on him. Though being Seto Kaiba he pushed it aside, besides he had a duel to win.

"I end turn."

"Great now I draw."

"First I Summon my Lord Of Dragons in Attack mode." (Atk 1200/ Def 1100)

[ Oh $%^&]

/Language!/

"Next I play the magic card Flue of Summoning Dragon,"

" I think you know what's going to happen next Atem."

"Show yourself my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" ( Atk 3000/ Def 2500).

"But before I let Blue Eyes loose, I play Tribute to the doomed, and get rid of you Big Shield Gardner."

"Now blue eyes, Burst Stream!"

"I think not."

"Reveal face down Magic Cylinder, and turn that attack right back on Kaiba."

"I think that ring is going to your head, pardon the pun."

"Magic Cylinder doesn't work on my blue eyes or any dragon in attack mode as long as Lord Of Dragons is on my side of the field."

** I'm so screwed right now, think Atem what can you do**

" Now blue eyes, Burst Stream!"

Once the dust settled the Pharaoh was in for quit the shock, he had managed to save his life points by discarding Kuriboh but he was covered in something, cream maybe? Looking somewhat annoyed was Kaiba his "dragon" sticking out of his card.

"Pharaoh you still have only 2300 LP, where I have 4000 LP still."

"What will you do next, on your turn?"

" I end turn."

"Just so you know you might win this duel you might not but one thing is for sure you will be walking with a limp when it's over if your able to walk at all."

"Hi this is Malik, Ch4ngeOfHeart hopes you enjoyed this first part of the Atem Vs Kaiba Duel."

(Will try to update sooner than later but with an almost 2 yr old it gets a little difficult lol.)

"Please review."


	2. Chapter 2-Like A Flower

Yami Yugi= Yami/Pharaoh/Atem

Yugi Motou= Aibou/Yugi

Seto Kaiba= Kaiba/Dragon/

[Yami to Hikari]

/Hikari to Yami/

**character thoughts**

"Hi this is Ryou, Ch4ngeOfHe does not own Yugioh, this fic contains lemony reference and or substance and is rated M. Puzzleshipping/Prideshipping featuring an Uke Atem(Yami). "This is the continuation of Bringing Down A Notch. Warning this is a lemon chapter.

Atem 2300 LP Vs Kaiba 4000 LP

"Here let me take care of that for you," Kaiba said as he licked the remnants that were on the Pharaoh's face causing Yami to blush. " I refuse to lose this duel Kaiba," Yami said as he drew a card from his deck. **Yes** "The tables are turning Kaiba!" " I special summon Lord Gaia the fierce night from my hand as it's the only monster card I have (Atk 2200/Def 2100)." "Next I..., wait what are you smiling for, stop smiling Kaiba!" "Ah my Pharaoh I do so like when you fight back makes my victory all the sweeter," Kaiba said a slight smirk on his face. Choosing to ignore the Kaiba corp CEO in front of him, Yami set down two cards ( Monster reborn and shadow spell) before reluctantly ending his turn. "Your move Kaiba."

/ I see what you're planning to do Mou Hitori No Boku./

[I'm in this situation because of you Aibou!]

Kaiba looked at the cards in his hand, and at the lone knight on Atem's field. If he knew anything about Atem's and/or Yugi strategy there was at least one trap face down on that side of the field. Perhaps Mirror force or maybe a trap to render his blue eyes useless like shadow spell? Either way Kaiba wasn't taking any chances and so he began setting up the next few moves that would lead to his victory and eventually a panting Pharaoh.

"I draw."

"First I play my set card Dark core and by discarding a card from my hand I remove my Blue Eyes White Dragon from play." ** Don't worry blue eyes ** "Next I activate my next face down card, Dark Hole, say bye bye to your knight Pharaoh."

"No my knight!"

"Wait what's going on ," the former Pharaoh squeaked as he felt something press under his seat.

"I played Dark Hole, your monster is going into a Dark Hole," Kaiba said laughing slightly.

He then noticed the pained face on Yami, and snapped his fingers indicating for whatever or whoever was controlling these "special" monsters to return to the card graveyard instead. Thinking about his next move Kaiba mind wandered to what Yugi had told him a few days before. "

Flash Back

"Mou Hitori No Boku resets."

"Yugi, what do you mean he resets?"

"Well the only way for him to have a body is once a week he returns to the puzzle for 24 hours."

"So why are you telling me something I already know?"

"Well you do know that once the 24 hours are up, we always make love before the day is up."

"Um..that's great Yugi a little too much information though."

"No Kaiba making love after he's reset is part of what allows him his body."

"Really Yugi?"

"Do Bakura and Marik have these same conditions?"

"No and I'm not sure why."

"Okay so I'm still not sure what he resets means?"

"Um,,ok he was extremely tight our first time together."

"He actually bled even though I carefully prepared him."

" I almost pulled out he was crying so hard, but I couldn't or else he'd lose the ability to remain solid.

"Wait so what does this have to do with our Duel tomorrow?"

"Think about it Mr. Smart Ceo."

"Yugi what!"

"Tomorrow he resets and the condition needs to be met."

"Wait so he basically becomes a virgin every week?"

"Uh yes Kaiba."

"So if you win this duel tomorrow keep that in mind and try not to hurt him too much."

"End Flashback."

" I play one card face down, and set three more card Atem," it's your move again. "

" Hmpf I thought you we're going to finish me off last turn?"

" I just enjoy seeing that duelist passion in your eyes, Pharaoh."

(Time Skip several moves later )

Yami managed to revive Dark Magician Girl along with two set cards Mirror Force and Lightforce Sword but he wasn't sure how that was going to help as he was down to his last 200 LP vs Kaiba's 600 LP)

"Atem I draw, oh this is a treat but I don't think I'll need it to defeat you."

"Now I play mystical space typhoon and get rid of the card on the left."

"Oh wow it was light force sword might of turned the tables in your favor, Pharaoh."

[ What am I going to do?"]

/ It'll be alright Yami./

[Easy for you to say you're not the one whose ass will be on fire.[

/I'm sure Seto will be gentle with you, I explained everything./

[Oh just great, Aibou some Hikari you are!]

"I reveal my face down card return from the different dimension."

"Blue eyes return to the field in all your splendid glory."

** Hmm I'll just play mirror force when Kaiba declares an attack**

"Go my blue eyes white lightening attack!"

"Not so fast Kaiba, reveal trap Mirror force."

"Mwahaha oh my little Pharaoh are you that gullible?"

"What do you mean Kaiba?"

"Let me show you Atem, reveal face down Trap Jammer."

"Now after discarding your Mirror force is no more."

"Oh yes blue eyes white lightening attack!"

Yami closed his eyes as he felt the attack spray all over him.

At the end of the duel he was burning with desire and panting heavily.

The damn ring was still in place even though the duel had ended.

Once the duel had ended Kaiba walked over to claim his prize. Without saying a word he swiftly undid all the restraints that had bound Yami minus the ring , gently tossing him onto the bed that somehow appeared in the middle of the room. He had imagined many a time being enveloped inside Atems tight heat. Past memories that would surface of Priest Seto making love to Pharaoh Atem in the wee hours of the night when all the palace was asleep. Atems cries silenced by one of Mahads spells so no one would hear. Though this time there would be no silence spells, this time Kaiba would make sure the whole world knew he was inside Atem. Atems limp tomorrow would be because of him Seto Kaiba.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you have the most beautiful eyes , Atem?"

"Aibou has."

"Well he's right, and do you know what else Atem?"

"I bet they'll look even more beautiful looking up at me from this position," Kaiba smiled as he positioned Yami on his knees. Yami stood there his lips slightly ajar waiting for permission to take what was in front of him into his mouth. " Suck on it my Pharaoh." " Watch me, watch you drink my life juices with those beautiful eyes of yours." Withouy saying a word Yami began sucking on Kaiba's tip, slowing swirling his tongue along the 9.5 inch length. A whole inch longer than Yugi. The thought of Kaiba inside Yami both excited and frightened him at the same time. How badly would it hurt when his inner walls were stretched to accomodate the Kaiba Corp CEO. He always shed tears the first time after a reset with Yugi. He was suddenly taken out of his thoughts with a slight moan and a whisper of " You're doing such a good job Atem, your reward is about to come." " That's it Atem keep those beautiful eyes open for me." Without much more warning the Pharaoh found himself nearly gagging on the white hot liquid as it poured down his throat and out of the corners of his mouth. " Once he had finished his reward Atem found himself on his back, the shendyte he wore torn away revealed his barred member. "This looks uncomfortable, let me release you," Kaiba said as he freed the Pharaoh's throbbing member liking the tender pre cum tip. " I so want to be inside of that tight heat, but first I shall pleasure you my Pharaoh."

Yami thought he was going to the afterlife again the way Kaiba worked his mouth along Yami's member. It took all his will power to not release everything he had inside of Kaiba's mouth. Soon Kaiba realized that Yami was actually trying not to cum." "Release Atem!" "Ai-Aibou I cant unless he allows it," Yami whimpered. "Atem I'm in charge right now, not Yugi!" " But I don't want a crimson ba ba bottom." "You won't get a crimson bottom, though if you continue to defy me that may change Atem," Kaiba smirked before continung his assault. It literally took three short licks before the CEO found himself drinking the nectar of the Pharaoh. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" " No Kaiba."

"Call me Seto," Kaiba said as he entered a slicked digit into the Pharaoh's virgin hole. "It's only my finger Atem," Kaiba whispered as he kissed the tears that formed in the corner of Yami's crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry Seto it just hurts." "It always hurts the first time," Yami said as he clenched his fists in the sheets beneath. Not wanting to procrastinate any further Kaiba pushed two more fingers and began to stretch Yami searching for the Pharaohs sweet spot. "Seto!." He then positioned himself infront of Yami spreading his legs so that Yami's entrance twitched in anticipation of being filled with something much bigger than it was used too. "Keep your eyes open and watch me enter you Atem." Opening his eyes, Yami saw himself on a huge screen monitor. His newly hardened member twitching as Kaiba pushed inside him. He didnt know it looked like that everytime Yugi took him. His pink hole opening up like a flower as it slowly swallowed the cock being thrust into it. This time it was Kaiba that caused his anal flower to bloom. "Gah sweet RA you're so tight," Kaiba said as he felt his member being squeaked. It was as if Yami was trying to push him out. "Relax Atem, it'll hurt less if you relax for me." "Please Seto pull out, It's too much," Yami cried causing Kaiba to wince. After what seemed like an eternity , Kaiba was finally able to move. "Now my Pharaoh tonight you'll be screaming my name, as I pleasure you beyong anything you've experienced before." Yami knew what Kaiba said was true, Kaiba was always true to his word in duel monsters and business. Sex would be no different.

An hour later the two had done it several times, currently Yami lay on his knees his fingers spreading his flower as he watched Kaiba work his tongue deep inside him tasting the cum from their previous round of sex as it seeped from his puckered hole. Kaiba rarely performed this type of tongue act, even with his pup but he knew that this would be the best way to prepare Yami for what he had in mind. Feeling satisfied that Yami was as stretched and relaxed as possible he picked up the phone by his bed.

"Come join us," he said before hanging up. A few minutes later Yugi walked into the room wearing just a robe. [Aibou what are you doing?] /There's something that I want to try with Kaiba./

[ Relax for me Mou Hitori No Boku.] "Kaiba are you sure he's stretched enough, I dont want to hurt him more than necessary." "Yugi it's going to hurt, but yes he's stretched enough." [Wait stretched enough what does Kaiba mean?] Before long Yami felt the CEO cock imbedded deep inside him. "Seto!" "Atem I need you to relax and hold still," Kaiba said kissing Yami's earlobe while wrapping his hand around Yami's leaking member. / I love you so much Mou Hitori No Boku./ [Aibou?]

"Yami I love you so much," Yugi said as he painstakingly entered his Pharaoh beside Kaiba. " It hurts Aibou, Seto it hurts!" After several minutes Kaiba spoke. "Yugi we need to move and find his sweet spot quickly to drown out his pain." / We're going to move Yami, try to relax ok./ [*sniff*] Who knows how but somehow they had found Yami' sweet spot on their first thrust, causing a whimpered cry to escape Yami's lips. Yami couldn't believe his eyes as he watched both his Aibou and Seto thrust into his now very red hole. It actually felt good now, painful but good as he felt the two cocks rub against his inner walls as he was stretched beyond unimaginable limits.

"You feel so good Atem!."

/Mou Hitori No Boku!/

"Seto!"

"Yugi!"

Screams and moans could be heard as Yugi and Kaiba's members rubbed against each other, squeezed inside Yami's space that was meant only for one. The sensation of his entrance being pounded continuously by both his light and Kaiba was getting to be too much for the once Pharaoh of Egypt and his nectar shot out all over Kaiba's hand. [Please Aibou I can't take it anymore.] "Seto stop please!." "Not yet Atem ," Kaiba said as he reached over and squeezed Yami's wet member. After several more thrusts Yugi motioned to Kaiba that he was about to let go. Kaiba "Suddenly without warning Yami felt his light pull out spraying his load all over his face as Kaiba filled him up with the juices of victory.

"Leave it Yami," Yugi said as he stopped his darker half from wiping his face. "Kaiba take care of him," Yugi said as he left the two of them alone once more.

"Hi this is Marik, what else does Kaiba have in store for our Pharaoh here."

"Perhaps he would like to borrow the millenium rod after all it did belong to Priest Seto."

" Or maybe the Pharaoh needs to be humbled more with this?"

/Marik just ask the people to review already./

[You're not letting me have fun my light.]

/Marik!/

[Fine.]

"Marik you'll just have to find out what I the great Seto Kaiba have in mind for Atem here."

( After Kaiba is finished "Dueling" Yami someone else will take over fulfilling Yami's reset condition when Yugi is unavailable perhaps Marik or Bakura or Ryou? Just thinking outload.)

"Please review."


End file.
